Before him
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: John había tenido una vida antes de Sherlock. Y todo aquello lo convirtió en el John de Baker Street.


Su vida no había sido bonita ni fácil. No sabría si podría describirla con palabras que no resultaran horribles para oídos ajenos, aunque poco le importaba lo que otros dijeran de él si le preocupaba lo que su madre escuchara.

John había sido el hijo menor del matrimonio Watson, solo por detrás de su hermana Harriet quien poco podía contar en su pequeña familia ya que desde que tenia memoria fue una "chica problema", o así la había descrito su padre antes de desaparecer en su trabajo.

Creció en una casa donde el ambiente militar reinaba por todos lados y donde la imposición de su padre con hacerlo sentir superior a su madre y a su hermana solo por ser hombre desaparecía cuando este aceptaba campañas fuera del país y los dejaba en paz. Algo que apreciaban él y su hermana enormemente.

Su madre había sido lo único rescatable en todo eso. Ella era la única que dio su vida y su tiempo por él y por Harry, aunque esta poco lo apreciara. Ella los educo y les enseño que todo podía ser posible si luchaban por ello. Una filosofía que John siguió al pie de la letra hasta aquella noche de lluvia cuando les dieron el desafortunado diagnostico del cáncer que su madre tenia en la sangre. John recuerda haber llorado en su cama cuando todos se fueron a dormir, recuerda que sintió que su pecho dolía y que la respiración se le cortaba de solo imaginar que su madre, lo único bueno en su vida, estaba por irse. Porque sí, el diagnostico era definitivo.

Y si su infancia fue mala lo que le siguió fue peor. Harry renuncio a la escuela solo para iniciarse en el vicio del alcohol y su padre decidió que era buen momento de empezar a ser el esposo y el padre que nunca fue. John continuo con sus estudios y le ayudo a su madre durante los tratamientos que solo le alargarían la vida, mas no se la salvarían.

Vivió los últimos meses de su madre cerrando las puertas y distrayéndola para que no escuchara las peleas que su padre y hermana tenían a diario. También tuvo que sostener su mano cuando lloraba al ver a Harry salir por la puerta de la entrada para nunca volver después de revelar a su familia que le gustaban las mujeres y que su padre casi la mataba a golpes por ser una anormal.

John sabia que eso había matado a su madre, no el cáncer.

Pero claro, cualquiera prefería estar muerto a vivir en un lugar así.

Se había comprado un traje negro para el funeral. Observo desde lejos a todos los amigos que alguna vez su madre tuvo y fue el mediador entre su padre y su hermana a la hora de la ceremonia religiosa. Se quedo de pie junto a su hermana, ella temblaba ligeramente pero no era por el llanto o el frio, sabia que estaba borracha al verle los ojos rojos y la mirada ligeramente perdida. En ese momento se molesto, pero después quiso excusarla alegando de que era su forma de aceptar el duelo. Algo que estaba por hacer el mismo.

-Me iré a estudiar a la escuela militar- le dijo por lo bajo mientras las demás personas se acercaba a darle el ultimo a adiós a su madre.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que le pregunto unos segundos después al percatarse de que era a ella a la que le estaba hablando.

-Medicina, quiero ser un medico militar.

-¿No puedes estudiar medicina en una escuela normal?

-Podría, pero eso significaría quedarme aquí.

Su hermana no necesito mas explicaciones para entender que estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella había hecho meses atrás; huir.

-Es tu decisión, hermanito. Por mi esta bien.

-No estaba pidiendo tu permiso.

-Lo se, pero aún así. -Harry le volteo a ver unos segundo y le sonrió con nostalgia. Su sonrisa estaba torcida y en sus mejillas aun se podían ver el camino de las lagrimas derramadas- Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que él empiece a gritar cosas contra mí- John asintió levemente con la cabeza sin contestar. Lo ultimo que le faltaba es que su propio padre iniciara un escandalo en pleno funeral- Espero verte pronto, hermano.

-Lo mismo digo.

Pero ninguno lo decía en serio.

Ese día termino con él, solo en casa y su padre perdido en algún pub de la ciudad. La verdad es que poco le importaba, él estaba mas ocupado arreglando los papeles para su ingreso en la escuela militar.

Recuerda los primeros tres años de sus estudios con perfecta claridad. El cansancio, el agotamiento físico y mental, los aciertos y los errores, los regaños y las felicitaciones; incluso recuerda a sus maestros y compañeros. Lo que no recuerda es que en algún momento deseara renunciar, ya que nunca lo sintió. Nunca.

Al fin había encontrado su lugar, se sentía bien y a gusto. No era completamente abierto con los demás pero sentía que ahí si podía ser él.

Aunque todo se arruino cuando recibió la llamada de un centro de ayuda para adictos. Y con mucho pesar, y ganas de decir que no, pidió el permiso con sus superiores para poder ir a ver a su hermana que estaba teniendo su primera intervención gracias a su alcoholismo.

Mentiría si no dijera que lo había visto venir desde hace mucho tiempo, pero aun así, era su hermana.

Cuando llego lo primero que le dijeron es que había tenido una crisis y estaba recluida en una sala especial donde no se le permitía el acceso a nadie, y por consiguiente no podía tener visitas. Maldijo, el estudiante a medicina John Watson, maldijo en voz alta en frente de toda la sala de espera y pregunto, no de las mejores maneras, por la cafetería.

Como no tenia lugar al cual llegar, no había hecho reservación en ningún hotel y su permiso expiraba en tan solo dos días más tomo la decisión de quedarse a dormir ahí. Al final de cuentas nadie podía correrlo ya que tenia paciente internado y su deber era estar junto a ella, por mucho que deseara estar en su habitación de la escuela preparándose para su practicas militares.

Se sentó en una pequeña mesa con una café caliente en las manos y se dispuso a leer una revista de entretenimiento que había conseguido del revistero. La publicación era de hace dos años por lo que no gano su atención, en lugar de eso prefirió dormitar las horas que le quedaban antes del amanecer.

Su subconsciente viajo en recuerdos de su madre, de su padre, otros tantos de su hermana y sobre todo en las dos cartas que está le había mandado en esos tres años. Nada importante, de hecho nada que contara, solo fue mera "formalidad familiar" como el mismo le había dicho en la contestación de la ultima carta. Sabia que no era nada importante pero su sueño le hizo sentirse culpable de actuar así, como si su madre se decepcionara de él.

Para cuando ese sentimiento no le dejo dormir más y se trono el cuello adolorido por la terrible posición en la que se había dormido, el sol ya había salido y la horas de visita estaban por comenzar. Pidió internamente que esta vez si le dejaran ver a Harry para asegurarse que estaba bien, en lo que cabía, y salir corriendo de ahí.

Estiro su mano buscando el café de la noche anterior, que en ese momento debía estar muy frio, y no encontró nada. Se extraño y busco a su alrededor a algún supuesto ladrón pero los únicos que estaban ahí era la encargada de la cafetería, un hombre viejo y cansado, un adolecente de no mas de 16 años y él. Descarto a los dos primeros pero sospecho del tercero al verlo sentado, de espaldas a él, con un café en la mano-idéntico al suyo, o mas bien idéntico a todos los que vendían ahí- y una bata que le declaraba interno de aquel lugar. Soltó un suspiro y prefirió dejarlo pasar, ni siquiera el café estaba muy bueno como para reclamar por el.

Se encargo de revisar su pequeña maleta, señal de que no pensaba quedarse, para sacar lo que necesitara para asearse en el baño del hospital cuando una voz masculina empezó a gritarle al muchacho de la cafetería.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no debes salir de las áreas asignadas?- le grito el joven, podía ser mayor que él mismo pero no lo era por mucho-Mami se asustara si no te ve durante las horas de visita. Pensara que volviste a escapar.

El más joven le hizo una movimiento con la mano denotando su fastidio para después seguirlo lejos de la cafetería y de John. Aunque había visto en el adolecente la bata y pulsera que lo delataba no se había puesto a pensar de que tal cual su hermana él también debería ser un adicto. Otra razón por la que la sociedad era una mierda, si un niño se veía en esas circunstancias solo cabía culpar al los padres, a el mismo y a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Así que sí, asumía parte de la responsabilidad de que Harry estuviera internada ahí.

Se disculpo con ella cuando le dejaron entrar a verla y se lamento que no pudiera quedarse mas tiempo, eso ultimo fue parcialmente cierto. Por lo que pudo saber la dejo en buenas manos antes de volver a la escuela y prometió seguir escribiéndose. Lamentablemente esa reconciliación duro hasta que su hermana tuvo la segunda recaída, la tercera si contabas la primera a la que él había asistido en su ayuda.

Para ese punto dejo de intentarlo, y acepto que su hermana nunca cambiaria.

Aunque tuvieron que pasar dos años mas para que John volviera a poner un pie en la cuidad, esta vez no para ir en ayuda de una hermana que no quería ayuda, sino para la practica que decidió hacer en un hospital común mientras cursaba su ultimo año de estudio. San Barts había sido el elegido por su maestro y el estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera para graduarse y ser mandado al frente.

Sus practicas estuvieron bien, conoció a nuevas personas, tuvo sus primeros romances y sus primeras veces con las mujeres. También conoció a quien seria uno de sus mejores amigos del momento, de esos que aunque ya no te comuniques con el lo sigues recordando con cariño. Mike Stanford.

Pero para su fortuna eso solo duro un año ya que fue mandado a campañas pequeñas de las cuales era fácil regresar. Iba y venia de los cuarteles a sus actividades. Empezó a ganarse fama por su excelente trabajo y llamo la atención de los altos mandos que no dudaron en mandarle como jefe medico a Afganistán.

Lugar al que fue, solo después de asistir al funeral de su padre.

A diferencia con el funeral de su madre este se vio mas lleno de formalismos militares y pocas palabras de consuelo hacia él, ya que Harry decidió no asistir. La ceremonia duro lo necesario, lo que le dejo con mucho tiempo libre ese día como para ir a visitar a su madre y a su amigo Mike que seguía trabajando en San Barts.

Lo primero que escucho al entrar fue un alboroto ya que alguien se había metido en la morgue a inspeccionar los cadáveres, a sacarlos de su bolsa y a jugar con ellos. O al menos eso entendió que gritaban los policías y doctores que pasaron a su lado cuando él fue a buscar a Mike para darle la noticia de se promoción y su futura partida.

-¿Cuánto años van a ser?-le pregunto Mike a lo que John solo encogió sus hombros y le dio un trago a su café recién comprado- ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Harriet?- Esta vez John negó sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

-Le enviare una carta cuando este haya- fue la única respuesta que alguna vez dio hacia su relación fraternal con su hermana alcohólica.

-Espero volver a verte, amigo- Mike le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y una palmada en la espalda antes de cambiar el tema de conversación por algo más ameno y de menos carga emocional.

Y tal cual lo esperara su tiempo lejos fue mejor que toda su vida en la ciudad. No había vuelto a ir a la tumba de su madre o a saber mucho de su hermana, se mandaban muy pocas cartas, vivía casi completamente aislado en el pequeño campamento que habían instalado para el área medica en el frente y su tiempo era enteramente de los heridos y las personas bajo su cargo. Y lo amaba.

Amaba la sensación de la guerra fuera de su campamento, la adrenalina de tomar un arma y disparar-aunque muy pocas veces lo hacia-, el tener la vida de alguien en sus manos, el sin fin de heridas y heridas que llegaban a cada minuto; incluso los momentos de tranquilidad cuando se sentaba en una roca a ver el desierto y la caída del sol. Esos momentos eran los que mas apreciaba porque por fin se sentía en el lugar indicado para él.

Soltó un gran suspiro mientras guardaba las cosas necesarias en un botiquín de emergencia antes de empezar el viaje a la siguiente estación de ayuda que le acababan de asignar. Metió vendas y alcohol, un poco de morfina y bisturí; una pistola de bajo calibre por cualquier cosa y lo cerro todo muy bien para evitar que algo se saliera durante el trayecto.

Se sentó sobre la mesa que le serbia de escritorio y espero que las personas que lo transportarían le dieran la luz verde para comenzar cuando un paquete de periódicos callo junto a él. Los inspecciono sin llegar a tocarlos y pidió la explicación a aquel que se los había llevado.

Sebastian, uno de sus subordinados, le veía con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba uno de los periódicos y empezaba a buscar la noticia que pretendía enseñarle.

-Sabes que no leo los periódicos-le dijo John mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en la silla para dejarle todo el espacio a Sebastian y a sus cosas-El saber de otros lados me distrae de lo que tenemos que hacer aquí, deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Yo no los leo, al menos no todas las noticias…solo de este nuevo investigador que esta tomando mucha fama. Mira.

Le enseño un encabezado que decía "El misterioso detective lo hace de nuevo, deja en ridículo a todo Scotland Yard". John asintió en silencio sin darle importancia, no era algo que le interesara.

-Vamos John, no me vas a decir que no es emocionante-le dijo muy decepcionado que su superior no compartiera su fascinación por un amateur.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me llames por mi rango? Al menos por mi apellido seria más apropiado.

-Nunca las suficientes.

John negó en silencio sin conseguir, por millonésima vez, lo que siempre le pedía. Una vez mas Sebastian estuvo a punto de hablar del "Gran detective" pero para su fortuna el encargado de transportarlos-ya que irían juntos- había hecho su aparición.

-Estamos listos, señor- le dijo a John antes de salir una vez mas de la tienda.

Ambos tomaron sus respectivas maletas y se encaminaron a la camioneta todo terreno que los estaba esperando.

El camino iba a ser largo, y hasta tedioso ya que al ser una zona segura no esperaban incidentes.

John se recargo contra la ventana para observar el paisaje mientras escuchaba a los subordinados que lo acompañaban charlar para que el tiempo se fuera mas rápido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, John?- no tuvo ni que voltear a ver que quien hacia la pregunta era Sebastian, era el unico que lo llamaba por su nombre.

-15 años.

-Eso es mucho tiempo.

-Lo es.

-¿No hay nadie que te espere en casa?-le pregunto. John negó con la cabeza y justo cuando estuvo a punto de añadir algo mas a su respuesta una fuerte explosión volteo la camioneta en la que viajaban.

Lo que había sido un viaje de rutina se convirtió en un tiroteo. John y sus hombres respondieron con rapidez y eficacia, el único problema era que no todos tenia las agallas que el tenia para tomar una pistola y disparar.

Se movieron con los encargados de transportarlos buscando ayuda por radio y esperando que el nuevo transporte llegara antes que los otros terminaran con ellos. Pero John sabia que no podían esperara tanta suerte, habían viajado un buen tramo del primer campamento y les faltaban unos buenos kilómetros para el segundo, eso le hizo pensar que no fue un ataque sorpresa sino muy bien planificado.

Se movió rápidamente mientras disparaba para poner detrás de él a uno de sus hombres sin percatarse que una bala iba directamente hacia él. Solo sintió la presión detrás de su hombro y como la sangre empezó a salir de él, también recuerda el como cayo sobre la arena y las piedras casi inconsciente y adolorido, pidiendo que ese no fuera su ultimo momento, que cuando cerrara los ojos pudiera volverlos a abrir.

Y así fue.

Despertó tres días después en el lugar que se suponía estaría bajo su cuidado. Cuando pretendió levantarse se lo impidieron y lo volvieron a recostar. Al parecer la bala entro en su hombro pero no había salido por lo que tuvieron que meterlo en cirugía a pesar de su gran perdida de sangre.

La herida fue lo suficientemente grabe que sus superiores, los de mas alto rango, decidieron darle días de incapacidad fuera del frente, pero al momento que revisaron su expediente-un ejemplar expediente de 15 años al servicio- y su informe medico-que incluía el balazo en el hombro, una cojera psicosomática y el estrés postraumático que apenas estaba presentando- decidieron que su tiempo en el ejercito había llegado a su fin, y con todos los honores que se merecía le dieron de baja y la libertad para volver a su vida civil.

Una vida que nunca había tenido, y nunca había deseado tener.

No sabia a lo que volvía, no conocía sobre las ultimas noticias ni lo que pasaba en Londres. No tenia un lugar al que llegar y tuvo suerte que su hermana quiso apoyarlo momentáneamente después de que fue avisada del accidente y de su pronto arribo a Londres.

Su vida había pasado de ser emocionante, útil y lo que siempre deseo a ser aburrida, monótona y gris.

-Nada ocurre en mi vida-dijo a su terapeuta una tarde sin saber como estaba a punto de cambiar todo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lo termine….siiiii

Muchas gracias si llegaste aquí, la verdad me gustaría saber lo que piensan sobre esto.

Y mis justificaciones sobre esto son: Nunca sabemos nada de sus papas, tal ves la historia real no sea tan dramática como esta, pero esta es la mía, y si, me gusta así. La relación con su hermana hasta donde sabemos no es muy buena. Y pues esto fue lo que salió…ir de algo malo a algo bueno y para que termine mal y al fin conocer(oficialmente) a nuestro detective favorito. A demás una imagen me inspiro muchísimo.

Con respecto a las edades me base en la diferencia que Martin y Benedict tienen en realidad, y pues de ahí se fue desenvolviendo todo.

Gracias por leer, ojala les haya gustado.

Saludos


End file.
